Till Death Did Them Part
by prongsiette
Summary: This is my version of how the great love story of James and Lily came to be. From the summer before their seventh year until their last breaths, their ups and down. This is their Love Story. Rated T for Sirius/Remus relationship, not graphic, but just in case.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL J.K. ROWLING.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A tale of two Cities

" Wake up, freak! Mother wants you down for breakfast," screeched Petunia as she banged loudly on Lily's bedroom door.

Lily awoke with a sudden start, got out of bed and walked to the door opening it forcefully, coming force to face with Petunia.

"You know you can be more polite." Lily said.

" Manners don't apply to freaks," Petunia snarled.

"Whatever" Lily said slamming the door in her sister's face. She walked towards her adjoining bathroom, thinking to herself, "_It's not even worth getting mad about anymore"._

Lily Evans stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had wavy, fiery red hair that usually made her look like a lion, with morning bed hair. She then examined her eyes and noticed how they contrasted perfectly with her pale, white silky complexion. On the outside, she looked like your average seventeen year old, but she truly wasn't normal. She was a witch and attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I only have to life through the next four weeks and I get to go back to being normal in the wizarding world." Lily told her reflection.

But even in the world that accepted her strange abilities, she was for from normal. As a soon to be seventh year Hogwarts student, Lily was clearly the brightest student there. Now that Lily was all set to start her day, she headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Morning mum, morning daddy" Lily said announcing her presence to her parents who sat reading the paper.

"Lily dear, please don't forget that Wednesday night we are having dinner with Vernon and Petunia," said Rose Evans.

" I still can't believe that one of my flowers is going to marry a walrus." Mumbled Charles Evans.

"Charlie, please don't mock Vernon, he seems like a nice young man."

" Promise me Lily you won't fall in love with a man that resembles a large animal".

"I promise, daddy." Lily answered giggling.

At that moment, Petunia walked into the room, silencing all of them.

" What's for breakfast, mum?" Petunia asked.

"Eggs and toast dear. How about you and Lily help me by setting the plates on the table."

And so the Evans family resumed their usual Sunday Morning routine. As they are their breakfast a loud tapping noise came from the dinning room window.

"Ohhh Rose, look it's an owl. Lily go on, get your mail," Exclaimed Charles Evans.

"It must be my Hogwarts letter. I was wondering when I would get it".

Lily walked up to the window, grabbed a piece of toast and fed it to the brawny school owl.

"Letter sure is heavy this year. Must be an intense book list."

"Hurry Lily, you know we love to hear what things your letter says. Charlie, remember that year when she brought that book that grew more fur every time you read it."

Lily laughed open heartedly at the memory. It was in her third year at Hogwarts. When they got a new care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Grubby Plank. The books grew so much fur, they couldn't be carried, and the covers had to be shaved.

Lily slowly began to open her letter feeling a similar rush to that of her parents. She was left speechless with what she saw.

**Dear Ms. Lily Evans**

** It is with my greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen this year to fulfill the duty of Head Girl. Your choice to accept this position must be given great consideration. There are many challenges ahead of you with your N.E.W.T.S. year. Enclosed with this letter you will find not only your Head Girl badge, but also your supply and booklist. We wait to see you on September 1****st****, on which you will receive further instructions.**

**Sincerely, **

** Albus Dumbledore **

"Lily, what is it?" Rose asked her daughter with the utter most concern.

"I…I…I was made Head Girl" Lily replied dumbfounded.

At these words Charles got up and went to embrace his wife and daughter.

" Didn't I Tell you that hard work always pays off. My darling Lily is Head Girl. I think I've never been soo happy" exclaimed Charles.

"Never Charles? Not even on our wedding day" teased Rose.

"Well now that you mention…. Ohhh Rose, you know you will always be my favorite flower."

Petunia feeling left out made her presence known by muttering loudly, " Well, well and hear I thought she couldn't be more of a freak. Now she is the Head freak."

"Petunia Rose Evans, you apologize to you sister this minute."

"I don't apologize to non human things."

Lily didn't want her moment to be ruined, so she ran upstairs to her room. Tears of frustration were threatening to spill. She took a deep calming breath and sat on her bed.

"Why does Tuney always try to male me feel bad. It's not like I can help what I am." Lily thought to herself.

For the second time that day there was an owl tapping on a window carrying a letter for Lily.

"I wonder who it could be this time." Lily thought.

Lily opened the window and the snowy owl flew in and dropped the letter on her desk and flew right out the window.

"How odd" Lily thought out loud. She walked to the desk and opened the letter.

**Dear Lily, **

** I know you probably don't want to hear from me during break, being that I pester you enough during the school year. I was just writing to let you know that I have been made Head Boy. I wanted – **

Hey Evans. Sirius here, Can you believe Prongs was made Head Boy! Who is going to prank with me, What if he becomes a party pooper like Moony. I can't LIVE with people poopin' on my party. James wants his letter back. Bye Lily, havr a lovely break. 

**Sorry about that Lily. He won't let me erase it, and something about pranking you if I did. So once again here I am defending your honor. Anyways, as I was saying, I wanted to let you know, so you didn't die of shock on the train, like my mom almost did this morning. **She almost burnt breakfast, Evans, I could have died of starvation. **Have a good break Lily. See you on the train.**

**Sincerely,**

** James Potter **and Sirius 

**P.S. congratulations on making Head Girl. I know you got it because you're the best in our year. **

**P.S.S. I think Dumbledore has gone mad, he choose me for Head Boy.**

P.S.S.S I told Snow Pea, James Owl (what a lame name, **Padfoot I was 11**) to deliver the letter and get out of there before you can keep her hostage.

_P.S.S.S.S. Congratulations, Lily. – Remus _(aka Moony.  **She knows that Padfoot)**

Lily couldn't help but to laugh. James Potter, the most complex being she has ever met. She used to really hate him, especially after the "Snape Incident" in fifth year. She took out all of her anger and hurt on James, and he took it without complaint. Lily was left friendless because of him, well except for Remus. Then in sixth year, James got better and even tried to tone down the pranking. Key word, tried, because James Potter will always be a marauder at heart. Lily's mood also got better in sixth year when her roommate Alice Prewett replaced Snape. James also stopped asking her out everyday, especially after him and Sirius stopped speaking for two weeks or so in fifth year. It was around that time that Sirius broke the record for detentions, awarding himself more than the other Marauders combined.

"I still wonder what that was all about" Lily thought. "At least that is all in the past and I can tolerate being in the same room with James. Hell, we are even on first name basis."

There was a soft knock on her door that caused Lily to look up from the letter in her hand.

"Lily flower, may I come in," came the muffled voice of Charles Evans.

"Of Course, daddy."

"Lily, I want you to know that Tuney really sis sorry for what she said."

"Daddy, both you and I know she really isn't."

"You never know flower, one day she might be able to see past your magic".

"Maybe" replied Lily doubtfully.

Charles got up and kissed his favorite daughter's forehead and walked out her room.

Lily headed back to her desk and pulled out some parchment, her favorite quill, and an inkwell. She was about to begin to write a letter to James, when she remembered she had no way to send a reply without his owl.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a REVIEW! Any comments, concerns, anything! :]**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY,except for some of the plot line, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL J.K. ROWLING.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Dash

Chapter 2: Dinner Dash

The day of Petunia's very important Dinner with Vernon and her family had finally arrived, causing the Evans household to be very hectic.

"Mum, can you please hurry up pealing those potatoes," a very grunted Petunia asked her mother.

"You can't rush perfection, Tuney."

"Have you told Lily to keep her abnormalities under control and to not let anything about her freak world slip?"

It was at this moment that Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Pet. I know my story. I go to a unique finishing school in Scotland. But I don't see why you don't tell him the truth. If I were to marry someone I'd want to know if they has a sister that was a witch. "

"You stopped being my sister the moment you became a freak," Petunia said full of disdain.

"Petunia Evans, you take that back this instant," yelled Rose.

"I won't and you can't make me!" Petunia yelled back as she ran out of the room.

"Mum, do I have to stay for dinner? Can't I go to Alice's or go to my room and make no noise and pretend like I don't exist?"

"Lily, you are a big part of this family and will stay for dinner. When will you be going to get your school things?" Rose asked trying to change the subject.

"We can go tomorrow, since it's dad day off, if you both don't have any other plans"

"I'll check with Charles, but I'm sure we are free. Now Lily please tell me you know a spell to peel these potatoes for me"

xxx xxx

At precisely 7:00 pm the doorbell rand and Petunia rushed to the door to meet Vernon Dursely.

"Vernon darling, welcome, let me take your coat." Petunia said with the most obnoxious smile. "Here Lily, go hang this, Will you?" Petunia said sweetly, while thrusting the coat at her behind Vernon's large back.

"Welcome to our home" Charles said while shaking Vernon's hand.

" Thank you Charles, it is quite beautiful." Vernon said, completely oblivious to the looks of shock he got for not addressing Charles as Mr. Evans.

Now Charles Evans was not one of those uptight, traditional sort of fathers. He understood that this was the 70s, and that things are done differently from when he was young. He was not upset when his eldest daughter told him she was engaged, since Vernon did not ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage. But it is highly upsetting to take his respect away from him under his own roof by not addressing him as Mr. Evans.

They all moved into the sitting room to wait until dinner was ready.

" So Vernon, what is it that you do for a living?"

"Well Charles, I work for the prestigious company Grunnings, selling drills." Vernon said as he took in his surroundings. "Rose, your taste in furniture is exquisite."

Again there was that ripple of shock, until Rose replied with a simple Thank you.

Petunia sensing the awkwardness in the room said, "Mother shouldn't we move into the dinning room and get dinner started."

And with that the diner party moved, sat sown at the dinner table, and began to eat.

" Petunia, have you thought of a date for your engagement party," asked Lily sweetly.

"Why yes, I have. Vernon and I are thinking off September 1st" Petunia said with a hateful look in her eyes.

"Not a moment to loose with this one. Has she told you she wants a spring wedding?" Vernon replied.

"Why no, she hasn't. We haven't had a chance to talk. My school work keeps getting in the way".

"Ahh yes, Petunia mentioned you go to school in Scotland. Something about hopeless cases."

Charles and rose were appalled that Petunia would tell her fiancé something so horrid about her own sister, However, Charles quickly recovered.

"You like any sports, Vernon?"

"Ohh no Charles. I think it's disgraceful how people intensely follow sports. It is a waste of time."

"Ohhhh"

The rest of the meal was occupied by Petunia ranting and babbling about her wedding plans and ideas. Once everyone was full to satisfaction, Rose began to pick up the table.

"The food was delicious, Rose" stated Vernon.

"Yes, mother. One of your best dinner" piped in Petunia.

At this, Rose winked at her youngest daughter.

"Thank you. You are both very kind. I could only do my best for my daughter's fiancé " replied Rose.

Once the tale was cleared, everyone went back into the sitting room.

"Would you like to stay for some tea, Vernon?" asked Rose.

"I'm sorry to have to end the night short, but I have an early meeting. I'm in the running for a promotion, and I don't want to ruin my chances" replied Vernon.

"Completely understandable, Vernon. We wish all the best of like, since you are practically family now," Charles answered.

"Vernon, darling. Let me walk you out" Petunia said.

"Yes, thank you Petunia. It was a pleasure meeting you and all. And Lillian, it is never too late to get back on track. It must be hard being the disgraced sister, but there is hope. You can still turn out to be like Petunia, you don't seem to far gone."

With this Petunia ushered Vernon out the door. Lily had had enough, and by now she was furious. When Petunia walked back into her house, chaos broke loose.

"Petunia Rose Evans. A HELPESS CASE. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER? You make her sound like she is mentally unstable!" boomed Charles' voice.

"Petunia you tell that boy the truth the next time you see him, or I will. Understood?" Rose said.

"Tuney, why are you even with him, He is soo rude and impolite. Did you hear what he said to me?! Even if it was true, I am still your sister!" Lily said on the verge of angry tears.

"Shut up Freak! You are just jealous because I found someone that loves me, and you know no one will ever love you. How could anyone love you? Look at yourself. Even your hair and your eyes make you look like a freak. You are ugly and worthless".

Everyone was stunned, no one could move after what they just heard. This gave Petunia an escape to run upstairs and grab a bag. When she reached her family once again, she said " I'm staying at Breanna's' until the freak leaves. Don't bother calling".

"Petunia Evans, YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. YOU GET BACK INTO THIS HOUSE!" yelled Charles after his daughter.

But it was too late. Petunia was gone and Lily was in tears.

A/N

Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a Review! I would love some feedback!

And obviously I am not JK Rowling, she is the true owner of all the characters and the entire Harry Potter World.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Not so Gentleman's Agreement.

"Have you made up your mind, you know He won't wait forever" demanded a malicious voice.

"My choice was made up a long time ago, it just needs to be made official" replied a slimy, second voice.

"Well the Severus, the Dark Lord will see you."

The man with the malicious voice, who was tall with shiny blond hair, led Severus into the grans room of a very large manor. In the room, sat a man in a throne like chair, caressing the head of a very large snake.

"Severus Snape, how good to see you," said a voice so cold, it sent chills up Severus's spine.

"Lord Voldemort, it would be an honor to service you. I apologize for the time it took me to decide to join you, my Lord".

"Yes indeed, Severus. You have had me waiting for quite a long time. And for that I will test where your loyalties lie." replied Voldemort.

"Malfoy mentioned that my Lord. For you, I will do anything that you ask of me," replied Severus as he stared at the Dark Lord. Severus kneeled before his Lord and continued, "There is nothing you could ask of me that I wouldn't do".

"I shall demand two things from you. One you must complete tomorrow night and the other while you at Hogwarts. The first, you must murder a Mud blood's family. Who and where this family is will be decided by one of my most loyal servants, Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus looked up to see Bellatrix's face and he could not help but notice the gleeful, menacing, all knowing look in her eyes, as she stared right back at him. That made Severus very nervous, so he looked upon the Dark Lord once again.

" The second thing I ask of you is to recruit for me a Gryffindor in your year to prove that there is no one out of reach from my power."

"Yes, my Lord. Whatever it is you please."

"Very well Severus. Do not disappoint me, for if you do, your life will pay the price. Now hold out your arm for me" Voldemort stated.

Severus did as the Dark Lord asked, and was rewarded with his forearm set ablaze with the most excruciating pain he had ever known. He wasn't aware that he was yelling. When it was over, only a dark mark remained on his arm, The Dark Mark.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading. Sorry for the short Chapter! The next should be pretty long. Don't Forget to leave a Review :]**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY,except for some of the plot line, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL J.K. ROWLING.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Lunch Club

Lily awoke the next morning to the rays of sunshine pouring through her window, onto her face. Once she gained full consciousness, all the memories from the previous night came rushing back to her. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of her sister's disdain. But like the rays of sunshine, a light poured into her. Today she was going to Diagon Alley, she would get a glimpse of her world.

She managed to get ready and downstairs before her parents. Not knowing what to do she decided to get breakfast started.

"Lily is that you," asked Rose as she came down the stairs.

"Yea mum. Breakfast is all set."

Soon enough Charles joined them and they began to eat. Everyone noticed Petunia's empty chair.

"Are you ready to go Lilt," asked Charles as he washed the dishes.

"Yea, I just need to get my supply list."

When Lily returned to the kitchen she saw her father writing something on the notepad by the phone.

"Ready, Mum? Dad?" asked Lily tentatively.

"Yes flower, we are just leaving a note for Tuney, in case she decided to come home while we are out," Charles said.

"I don't think she will be coming anytime soon, daddy." Lily said in an undertone, as she headed out the door.

xxx xxx

Two subway trains and a walk later, the Evans were standing inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"How is it that after all these years we still walk past here without a second thought" exclaimed Charles.

"Well, daddy, that is kind of the point. How would people react of they walked in here and saw magi being preformed," Lily replied.

After saying hello to Tom, Lily and her parents walked into Diagon Alley.

"So, where to first, darling" asked Rose.

"Well we should go to Gringotts and change money."

"Lily, do you mind if we wait outside. You know how those Goblins make me feel uncomfortable.

"No problem, Mum. You and daddy just wait out here for me. I won't be long."

Once inside Gringotts, Lily approached a Goblin at a desk and asked for her money to be changed into Wizard Currency. As she was walking out, she was busy trying to stuff her pouch into her pocket. She was soo distracted that she bumped into someone.

"Ohhh pardon me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," exclaimed Lily.

"No worries, Lily" replied a deep voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous James Potter"

"Now Lily, you wouldn't want me to become a big, headed git, now would you?"

"So, what is the Head Boy doing inside on a day like this?"

"On my way out actually. Are you alone, Lily" James asked, trying to not sound so concerned.

"Nope, my parents are waiting for me"

At this point their conversation had led them a couple feet away from her parents.

"Lily, who is your friend" asked Charles, in the same way any father would if they saw their daughter talking to someone who looked like James Potter.

James stood at six feet two inches (the summer had brought on another growth spurt), with messy, jet-black hair. Top that with a nicely tones body (thanks to Quiditch) , and hazel eyes (framed by glasses of course) that could make girl's heart melt (which they did), and you hot a father's worst nightmare.

"I'm James Potter, sir. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Answered James, as he shook both their hands.

"James is the Head Boy with me, daddy" Lily piped in, trying to make Charles feel better about the boy standing next to her.

"Wait, you're not THE POTTER, right?" Rose asked.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Yes, the Potter boy that Lily used to complain about; the one that would send her all those love letters. You remember that Charlie, don't you? Lily you never told us, he was this handsome."

James suddenly became nervous at the thought of what Mr. Evans might be thinking of doing to him for harassing his daughter. To his surprise, Charles began to laugh and pat James on the back.

"Congratulations, son. You are the only person who can make Lily so mad that her face turns the same color as her hair."

"DAAAAAAADDDD" Lily groaned as she blushed with embarrassment.

"But you have come a longs way form those does, look at you now. Head Boy. Your parents must be awfully proud."

"Yes sir, they are. It just took a little encouragement from Lily to get me to grow up". James said, fully knowing he was playing down Lily's "encouragement". He snuck a wink at Lily.

"Are you here alone, James?" inquired Rose.

"Ohhh no Mrs. Evans, my friend Sirius and my parents went to go stand in line at the Quiditch supply store for the release of the Cleansweep 3000. They sent me to get some extra money from our vault."

"James, I hope I'm not being to forward, but would you mind asking your parents to have lunch with us. We have never met a wizarding family before. It could be a celebratory lunch for the Head students," exclaimed Charles.

"That sounds good, Sir. Noon at the leaky Cauldron work for you?" asked James.

"We will see you then, James." Rose answered.

James waved to Lily and walked in the direction towards the Quiditch Supply Store.

xxx xxx

As Lily went about her shopping, she grew more and more nervous. Everyone knew about the Potters, they were one of the oldest and richest families. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were very influential people. Something in her gut, told Lily that she was nervous about something else. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

The last things to get from Lily's school were her books. That is where she was, standing outside Flourish and Blotts. Problem was the store was packed, due to an all day crazy sale.

"Mum, Dad, it is way to crowded in there. Why don't you wait out here for me. I'll go in as quick as I can."

"Go on ahead, darling. We will just sit out here" replied Rose.

After her third year, Lily found out it was much faster to go in search of her books herself than to wait for someone to help her. Every step she took, Lily was in danger of bumping into someone or knocking books off of shelves. She slowly made her way into the transfiguration section, when a man ran past, pushing her into the shelves behind her. This caused several books from the higher shelves to fall.

Just as one rather large book was going to fall on her, someone came and pressed their bodies against the shelf, trying to flatten the both of them as close to the shelf as possible. The book missed them by an inch.

After the shock had worn off, Lily looked up into the face of her rescuer. She ended up looking into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She saw flecks of gold and green dancing around.

"Are you alright, Lily," James asked.

"When did you become so tall?" Lily replied, causing James to chuckle. She could feel the vibrations of his laughter, against her body. She finally noticed just how close they both were, causing her to blush.

"Well, food and sun tend to make people grow. Maybe that's why you are so short. You're all pale, too. Definitely need more sun."

This reminded Lily of the things Petunia had said the previous night. James sensed a shift in Lily's mood and he thought he had offended her, he leaned in ever so closely, placing his mouth by the side of her ear, to Lily this was all happening in slow motion. She felt like James was too close for her brain to think straight, and why hadn't anyone interrupted them. He was practically on top of her.

"But you know, I wouldn't change a single thing about you, not even a freckle, because you, Lily Evans, are perfect just like this. You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

James slowly moved his lips to place a single kiss on her temple. Lily felt her heart thud at a million beats per minute and the place where James kissed her felt as if it were on fire. Suddenly, as if nothing had happened time returned to normal, with Sirius Black's loud booming voice yelling, "Hey, Prongs! Where did you go mate? You don't want to be late in meeting your future in laws."

This caused both James and Lily to jump apart.

"Weren't we in a compromising position? You know, Prongs, I never thought Evans here would be one to snog in public."

Lily was still too flustered to hand Sirius one of her famous comeback.

"Drop it, Padfoot. Lily I need to find the rest of my books. I'll meet you out front with my parents"

"Um, yea. Go ahead. My parents are our there too. Um, see you in a bit" Lily replied as she jolted in the opposite direction.

"So Prongs, what was that about?"

And so James began his tale in much the same way as a teenage girl would, minus the squealing. Today couldn't get any better for James, he got away with kissing Lily (on the cheek, so what minor technicality) without even a remark from her. "This is the year. This is my last chance to maker her see how much I love her." James thought to himself.

xxx xxx

After a lone line at he the checkout desk, the Potters and the Evans were gathered outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, these are my parents and my brother Sirius." James said with his most charming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Rose and I are so excited to meet you. We have never met a Wizarding family before." Charles stated, while shaking the hands of the two elder Potters.

"Ohhh Please, call us Lizzie and Tobias. Mr. and Mrs. Potter makes us feel old." Replied Elizabeth Potter.

"But you guys are old" interjected Sirius, who has to duck in order to avoid being smacked on the back of this head by James.

Lily couldn't help but notice that the Potters were significantly older than she had imagined.

"Please excuse our son. He is a bit mad" replied Tobias Potter.

"Son?" Lily thought. Sirius was a Black, not a Potter. Lily sent a questioning look towards James, but he subtly shook his head indicating to not say anything.

"Mum, dad, this is Lillllllyyyy Evans" Sirius said while smirking.

All eyes were on Lily now, making her feel self-conscious.

"Ohhh, so you're the famous Lily. James has told us so much about you. You know Lily, when he came home from his first year, he locked himself in his room for a week. He finally came out with all the details of your wedding planned," teased Tobias.

"Daaaaaadddddd, I can't believe you just said that." James said as he looked everywhere but at Lily. They both held extremely red faces, that would even put Lily's hair to shame.

By now the party was well seated within the Leaky Cauldron and they all ordered their food. The two sets of parents got to know each other, while Lily talked to the boys.

"So, Evans, what are you doing tonight?" asked Sirius.

"You don't have to answer that Lily," James answered, while sending a glare to Sirius across the table.

"Nothing really"

"Well Evans today is your lucky day. We just so happen to have an extra ticket for Manic Mermen concert tonight. And if my sources are correct you are a big fan." Sirius said.

"Why do you have an extra ticket?"

"Wormy had to bail. His mother isn't feeling well so he was going to take care of her" James answered not looking Lily in the eyes. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. But don't not go if it's because you feel weird about it. I promise you it's not a date or anything that resembles one. It's just a group of friends going to a concert" James said really quickly.

"Are you guys sure? You don't want to someone else to go? Maybe Frank?"

"Nah, besides Longbottom is vacationing with Alice and his family." Sirius said replied.

"If it's alright with my parents, then of course I'll go."

"Just give me your address and we can apparate to your house tonight, with Moony, and then apparate to the concert." James said as calmly as he could muster, when all he wanted was to go do his victory dance.

Lily approached her parents and they said it was fine. The plans for that night were finalized, and both families parted ways.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a REVIEW! Any comments, concerns, anything! :]**

**So the chapters up to now have been introducing the story, the next chapter is where it really starts. Hope you guys like it, so far. As a fair warning this story is going to be a loooooonnnnngggg project, so bear with me. I love Jilly, and this is my first fanfic, and I want it to be good! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL J.K. ROWLING.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Night to Remember – Or Not

Lily was frantically searching and scavenging through her room for a decent outfit to wear to the concert. The task at hand was presenting to be rather difficult since she didn't own any party clothes.

"Lily darling, what time are they coming to get you?" asked Rose as she knocked on Lily's open door, making her presence known.

"They said about nine. They wanted to get something to eat before the concert. Knowing those boys, I'd say they won't get here until 10 or so."

"What's with the mess, darling"

"I can't find anything to wear. Look at these clothes, none of the, scream anything but bookworm."

"My God, Lily! Are you a witch or not? Can't you just change them into something more fashionable?"

Lily face palmed herself. "Thanks Mum" she said out loud. To herself she thought, "How sad that even muggles have to remind me that I can do magic."

Lily transformed some of her best clothes into a killer outfit. She was about to put on heels, when she remembered that James liked the height difference between them.

"Wait, since when do I care what James thinks. I'll still go with the flats, but only because my feet will get tired faster if I don't" Lily justified to herself.

Just as Lily was placing some essential things, like money and her keys, into a small clutch bag. She could hear the doorbell ring, repeatedly.

"Lily, I think they are here" Charles shouted from downstairs.

"Coming". Lily ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys, come on in. Remus these are my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Remus, he was my fellow prefect. And you guys remember James and Sirius."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I apologized on Sirius's behalf. He has never seen a doorbell before," Remus said.

"Ohhh, that's alright dear. Now Lily, remember you have to be come by 2, or you won't live to see 2:01."

"I will mum, bye mum, by daddy," Lily said as she kissed both her parents on the cheek, and walked out the door with the Marauders at her heels.

"So Lily, do you mind side-along apparating with me. If you don't trust me or something you can apparate with Remus," James said nervously.

"Why can't she apparate with me," asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, no one in their right mind would trust you, especially not with a girl involved," replied Remus.

"Fine, whatever. Be that way Moony. See if I ever by you chocolates again."

"Padfoot, kind sir. Please forgive my transgression." Remus said as he kneeled in front of Sirius.

Lily just laughed at the scene before her. "Its alright, James, I trust you to not splinch me," Lily said.

"London, here we come!" Sirius yelled.

And just like that all four teens were gone.

XXX XXX

Not a second later, they all reappeared in an ally close to where the concert was going to be.

"So Lily, are you hungry? We know this great pub. The food us awesome, the place is kind of dingy though," James said.

"Sure, why not?"

They all started walking in the direction of the pub.

"Guys, I have a question. How are they going to stop muggles from wandering into the concert? Loud music is bound to catch someone's attention," asked Lily.

"From what I have heard, they are placing muggle repelling charms around the surrounding are to make it look like an abandoned slaughterhouse, similarly to Hogwarts," Replied Remus.

"Good old, Hoggy Hogwarts. Should be a damn good year. As the only non lame, non prefect, non Head boy member of the Marauders, it is my duty to uphold our name."

"Sirius, you shouldn't be telling your Head Girl and Boy, what you are planning to do this year."

"Ahh, but Lilykins, you see I have black mail against two out of the three people here."

"You wouldn't dare, Padfoot. We got dirt on you too. Remember the crying incident of fourth year, Moony." James said referring to the first time Sirius got drunk from too much fire whisky and he started crying and pronouncing how much he loved his fellow Marauders.

"Was that when the four of you ended up in the hospital wing for a month?" Lily asked.

The boys became very serious. The incident that Lily was referring to was the first time they accompanied Remus during the full moon. It took Remus a while to trust the three animals before him, and when he did he played just a little to roughly. The boys ended up with so many bruises, scratches, and teeth marks that they had to stay in the hospital wing for over week. Sirius was the first to recover and said, "You must become one of us

Sirius was the first to recover and said, "You must become one of us to know our secrets. For only a true Marauder, and Wormtail, may know the truth."

By now the teens had arrived at the pub. They all decided to sit up at the bar and ordered their food.

Lily looked around at her surroundings; the place really did look dingy. She would have never dared come in here alone. "How do you guys even know about this place?"

"My parents travelled a lot, you know with being the department Heads of the Auror's Office. I was always bored being cooped up in the house during the summers, so I would come out to London and do some exploring and one day I just stumbled in here." James replied.

"Well I'm glad you did, because the food is awesome."

They all ate their food and could only talk about the concert. Once the bill came, Lily began to pull out money from her bag.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lily," Remus said kindly.

"Excuse me?"

"You were going to pay your share of the bill, right?"

"Yea, so?"

"James isn't going to let you."

"What? Why? This isn't a date or anything?"

"It's not just you Lils. I never let any of my friends pay, when we go out. My parents and I have more money then we know what to do with. I'm the sole heir of the Potter fortune. It's not fair for me to have that much money to myself. So this way I can share some of it." James interjected.

"Um, that is very generous of you James," Lily said. She never knew potter could be so nice. Something about this kindness stirred something within Lily.

"Hey guys, we should get going. We don't want to miss a thing," Sirius shouted.

And with that they were off.

XXX XXX

The concert was exhilarating. Lily could feel her heart pumping with adrenaline. The crowd was great and the band was amazing. Till then Lily had never felt a high like this. And it ended all too soon.

"Merlin, that was the most incredible thing ever," Lily shouted. They were waiting to be allowed to leave, as to not draw attention from muggles, since they were not going to apparate out of London yet.

"No need to shout, Evans. We are right here," Sirius said.

"Ohhh, sorry. I still can't hear myself think."

James laughed. He was admiring how beautiful she looked. Her hair was wild, her eyes shone bright with excitement, and her skin glowed in the moonlight.

"So, Lily we have two options. We can take you back to your house or we could go wreck some havoc since we still have time before your curfew," James asked, fumbling over his words a bit. He wasn't ready for the night to be over.

"Um, well what did you have in mind."?

James was more than shocked. Lily wanted to spend more time with him (and his friends). Sirius and Remus sensing that this could be big for James, decided to do what any good friend would do.

"Prongs, you go ahead without me. I promised Mum, I would help her plant her garden, early tomorrow."

"You garden, Black?"

"Yes I do Lily. I will have you know that Mummy Potter says I'm the best gardener assistant she has ever had."

"Padfoot, you are the only gardening assistant she has ever had." James said.

"Hence, I'm the best."

"Hey prongs, I should get going too. I told my dad I would spend more time with him before we leave for Hogwarts," Remus lied. He always spent the beginning of the summer with his father and the rest he spent at with the Marauders.

"Okay, see you later guys," James answered, getting really nervous. He would have to spend time with Lily alone.

"By Lily, see you on the train."

"Later Evans. Don't keep Prongsie here out to late." Sirius said.

"Bye, guys." Lily said to the boys.

And with a crack they were gone.

"So, James, what do you want to do?"

"Well we could walk around, maybe find a park to sit and talk or something." James said while running his hands through his hair, a nervous habit.

And walking they went heading in no direction.

"How has your summer been?" James asked.

"Pretty uneventful. Alice being away and all with Frank has made things pretty quite. How about you?"

"Padfoot and Moony keep me busy. What about your sister? Has she come around yet?"

Lily recalled the night she told James about Petunia. They were in the common room, arguing about something or other, when an owl dropped a letter for Lily. She had written to Petunia, like she always did, but this time she replied. He wrote to say she was engage and didn't want her to be a pert of her new life at all. Lily ran from the common room. Naturally James followed her, she cried on his shoulder as she explained her relationship with her only sister.

"She left, last night because of me. She told me I was ugly and worthless. That no one would love me," Lily remembered out loud. "She is right, I suppose. Even you stopped asking me out."

James stopped walking and turned to face Lily.

"I only stopped asking because I knew you didn't like me harassing you. I still very much feel the same way about you, Lily. I just learned how not to scare you away with those feelings. If friendship is all you're willing to give, then that is all I'll take. I want what you want?

Lily's heart started beating fast. She didn't know how to respond. She felt queasy, not in a bad why, but in the way you feel just before ridding the tallest roller coaster at the amusement part. James not wanting to put her in an awkward position decided to change the subject.

"You know Lily, I'm going to need a lot of help with this Head Boy thing."

"Lucky for you, you know all the school rules. You 've already broken all of them."

"Ha ha" James replied with fake sarcasm.

Lily giggles at his antics. Suddenly her wristwatch beeped announcing it was 2 am.

"Ohhh shit! My curfew!"

"Evans, what language. And from the Head Girl, no less."

"Come on James. I'll be dead if my parents are awake!"

Lily grabbed James' hand and apparated them to her house.

XXX XXX

The sight before them was not what you would expect from a quite muggle neighborhood. Lily couldn't wrap her mind around the scene before her. Everything was coming in little, snippets, in slow motion.

The first thing she saw was the giant mark above her house. A skull with a large serpent coming out of its mouth, glowing an ominous green. Four dead bodies lay on the ground, not a lot but enough to put spread fear through her body. It took Lily a while to realize she was seeing her home set a blaze with flames that consumed it.

Everything picked up from there. Lily ran into the house without thinking, she had to find her parents. She could her people calling her name. She could see aurors trying to put the fire out. Her body was on autopilot. She ran up the stairs into her parents bedroom. She would never forget the sight before her.

Her mother's body laid lifeless son the ground. Her body was frozen in a position of contorted pain. Her eyes, which remained open, held the horrors she felt in her last moments. Her father, her sweet loving father suffered a more torturous death. His body looked as if it had been whipped. Lily knew this not to be true; those deep cuts could only have been made by dark magic.

It finally hit her. Her parents had been tortured and then murdered. Time finally caught up with her as she realized the house was still burning. The instinct to survive, that came first nature to all Gryffindors, kicked in. It was as if her mind had cleared, she could hear and focus better.

Someone was shouting her name, searching for her frantically.

"Lily, where are you?" James yelled frantically.

"James! James, I'm upstairs!" Lily yelled as she tried to not inhale more smoke than she already had.

James reached her just as she fell to her knees. He scooped her up into his arms and made a run for it. When he reached the outside, he was surrounded by a lot of people.

Lily recognized a few. She saw Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sirius, and Remus. Other faces she had never seen. Time slowed down again. A loud screeching sound came from the street. Everyone turned. A woman had gotten out of a car, scratching to a halt. The woman took in her surroundings, and then looked directly into Lily's eyes.

Lily saw Petunia, and then the world turned black.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a REVIEW! Any comments, concerns, anything! :]**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I should be posting another chapter very very soon. After that I'll try and post at least one chapter a week!. **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL J.K. ROWLING.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gone in the Wind

Lily opened her eyes. She was in a dark room. From the little she could make out, she knew she didn't recognize the it. She suddenly bolted up, which turned out to be a big mistake because her head felt heavy and her body weak. She remembered everything. She wanted to grieve, but she also had to know if she was safe. Maybe Petunia was here too.

Lily's eyes had adjusted to the darkness that engulfed the room. She noticed she was on a bed; the sheets were softer than anything she had ever touched. She began to take a survey of her body and made sure everything worked. She noticed someone was holding her hand, slumped across the bed. It was a man. Lily tried to release her hand from his grip, but tis only caused him to stir in his slumber. Lily froze. Once she was she sure the man was still sleeping. She tried again.

"What's going one?" the man slurred.

"James Potter! You scared me half to death. Give me my hand back!"

James bolted up right and just stared at Lily. Once he was satisfied that he wasn't dreaming he practically jumped on her. He embraced her in the fiercest, tightest hug. James not aware of what he was doing. He kissed her forehead and said in the most authoritative tone he had, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

Lily now knowing she was safe began to process what happened. She was not ready to deal with things yet, so she pushed those feelings down.

"What happened after I passed out?"

"Dumbledore asked Remus to go to St. Mungo's and get healers for the wounded and you. Dumbledore asked to lay you down on the ground, but I couldn't let you go. You inhaled too much smoke, ad you weren't breathing properly. I held you until Remus came back. Dumbledore set my parents aside to talk. I watched them heal you. Do you remember Marlene McKinnon?" Lily nodded in affirmation. "She was the healer working on you. She said she had done everything she could for you. The rest was up to your mind; it needed time to catch up. You do remember what happened, right?"

Lily didn't trust her voice to answer. She was going to twirl her hair, like she always did when she was about to cry, when she noticed that James was once again holding it. She just nodded her reply.

"I'm going to go wake up my parents. We have all been worried about you. They'll want to floo Marlene."

"How long have I been out?" Lily managed to ask.

"Three days." James replied with a pained expression.

"Ohhh, where am I? And where is Petunia, I remember seeing her?"

"You are at my house. We thought it was safer to bring you here than taking you to St. Mungo's. Look, I need to get my parents. I'll come right back." James said avoiding the second question.

Lily closed her eyes and rested her head against the headboard of the bed. "Why them? Who would do this? Why isn't St. Mungo's safe?" Lily thought. There were so many things she didn't understand. And then the painful truth hit her like a wave. Her parents were dead. She was an orphan. She was alone. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the though. She needed to pull herself together; the Potters were going to be here any minute. "You can grieve later" Lily thought to herself.

James came back with four people all dressed in various forms of nightwear. Remus and Sirius stayed by the door as Mr. and Mrs. Potter came to stand by the bed.

"Lily, how do you feel? Do you feel any pain, anywhere?" Asked Elizabeth Potter in the most soothing tone she had ever heard.

"No, but I would like some water please?"

In a flash, James was by her side handing her a glass of water.

"Ms. McKinnon id going to examine you in a bit, darling. And tomorrow Dumbledore will want to speak with you."

Lily had to hold back tears after hearing Mrs. Potter call her darling. That was what her mother addressed her as. She realized she had not shown an indication that she had heard anything, so she nodded her head.

Everything became a haze to Lily as grief took over. The world around her was moving in fast forward and she was stuck on rewind. The boys and Mr. Potter left when Marlene came in to check on her, to give her privacy. She did not hear Marlene tell her that she needed to take it easy for a couple of days. She did not feel Marlene give her a Sleepless Draught potion, so she could rest. All Lily could think was, "They are gone." Eventually Marlene and Mrs. Potter left and Lily was once again left alone.

Alone. She was alone. She could no longer keep it in. Her being was consumed by grief. She cried like she had never cried before. This was her fault. If she hadn't gone out, she would have been home. She could have done something, and if she couldn't have she would be with her parents right now. But she was alone because they were dead. Dead.

Lily had not realized how loud she was crying. She must have woken someone up, because she could hear the door opening. That someone crawled into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and held her. He held her as her sobs and cried shook her whole body and strained her voice until it ached. At some point Lily inhaled a deep a deep gust of air. Her nose was filled with a scent and she immediately knew whom her visitor was.

"James, they are gone. And I'm all alone," Lily whispered.

"I'm right here Lily. I'm right here and I'm never leaving you," James said as he held her tighter.

Lily was exhausted. Finally sleep came over her.

XXX XXX

"Prongs you need to go bathe. You're starting to smell." Sirius said in a kind voice. " We'll both stay here and watch her for you." Remus nodded his agreement.

"I told her I wouldn't leave her."

"James, she will understand. As soon as she wakes up, I will call you," Remus insisted.

"Okay, I won't be long."

Lily had been coming up from her sleep, when the boys had been talking. Lily could feel someone's lips against her forehead. And then she gave into sleep once again.

XXX XXX

Lily dreamt of her parents. Memories of her childhood flooded back to her. She was merely an observer. Her parents were dancing in the kitchen with no music while preparing dinner. She could see them waiving goodbye to her from Platform 9 ¾. She saw her father telling her bedtime stories. She saw her mother dressing her up for Halloween. They were happy. They loved and were loved. They were together. She would honor them. She would one day be happy, too. She went back to watching the memories flashing before her. She never wanted to stop watching the.

"We love you, flower." She could hear them calling to her. She wanted to run toward the voice, but it was gone. Just like them, gone. Darkness consumed her once again.

XXX XXX

The first thing Lily saw when she awoke was light. The room she was in was bright with all its open windows. She had to squint her eyes in order to see. She could see she was still in the same room she was in last night.

"Lily, good you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm awake James. What time is it?"

"A little past 10. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in four days. They've been giving you potions, but…." James trailed off; he didn't know what to say.

"I'll eat."

"Effie," James called. A small house elf appeared. She was mall and wearing nothing but a pocket dot sham as a dress.

"Can you bring Lily some breakfast, please? She likes waffles and eggs. Blueberries are her favorite fruit, bring some if we have any."

"Yes, master James," Effie said as she disappeared.

"You have a house elf?"

"Yea, all old pureblood lines do. The same generations of elves stay with their master's family. Some people treat them badly, we treat Effie right though." James replied. "Lily?"

"Hmmm."

"Dumbledore wants to see you today. He is due in an hour. I can call my mom to help you shower or something." James said, nervously.

"I can manage. I need clean clothes though."

"I'm sure we can find something for you. The bathroom is right there, works just the same as the Hogwarts' ones. I'll ask mum to leave some clean clothes for you on the bed. I'm right across the hall if you need anything." James said. He had pointed to a door that led to an adjacent bathroom.

While Lily was showering Mrs. Potter had left some clothes for her on the bed. She quickly got dressed. She found a note on the desk, next to a plate of food.

- _Here is your breakfast. If you want company, just ask._

_ James Potter_

Lily headed to the door, opened it, and stuck her head out. The hallway was so luxurious her jaw dropped. The white marble floors illuminated the warming green color of the walls. Extravagant paintings lined the walls, some moved and other didn't. The hallway contained six doors, including hers. Two on the wall facing away from her, and four on the side she was one.

"James" Lily whispered. Luckily the door to James' room was open, and he heard her. It didn't hurt that he had been waiting for her to call him. He would have heard her call him all the way from France.

"You need something?" he asked, walking towards the door.

"Some company would be nice."

James walked with her back to the desk and sat on the bed, so she could eat at the desk.

"Why is Dumbledore coming to talk to me, anyways?" Lily asked taking a bite of a waffle.

"It's best of he tells you. I don't know the whole story. My parents aren't telling me something. I know it."

"James, where is Petunia?"

"She's with her fiancé. She is staying with him," replied James, avoiding looking Lily in the eyes.

Lily noticed his discomfort and decided to change the subject. "I dreamt about them. Just memories, you know? They were happy."

"They would want you to be happy."

"I will, someday. They wouldn't want me to grieve too long. My mother probably wouldn't want me to grieve at all."

A knock startled them. Tobias Potter was standing in the doorway.

"Dumbledore is here. We are all sitting in the library. We have a lot to discuss with you two, Sirius, and Remus." Tobias said kindly.

Lily and James got up and followed Tobias to the library. Lily couldn't help but notice that they had gone down two flights of stairs to reach the main floor. The main floor was even more luxurious than the third one. Sculptures, leather furnishings, anything expensive you could imagine, Lily saw it all.

The library was much more homier. It was a large room filled with 8 large bookcases covering the walls, filled entirely with books. Many mismatched sofas and couches filled the room. Around a table sat Elizabeth Potter, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. They took their seats and Dumbledore began.

"Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily. Some of the things we are about to discuss are sensitive topics. Tell only those you must tell, only those you can trust without a doubt." Dumbledore said while looking at the four young adults.

"Lily, what happened to your parents was no accident. They were murdered. A darkness is starting to fall on our world." Lily felt James reach for her hand underneath the table, lending her some support. She squeezed his hand in gratitude. "A wizard has risen above his peers and has started to pollute our existence. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is the last living heir of Salazar Slytherin, and wished to complete his ancestor's goal; to rid our world of muggle borns. There have been disappearances and hushed rumors. He has recruited followers; call them Death Eaters that do his bidding. The mark you saw above you house is their symbol. The Death Eaters have begun to infiltrate the ministry, but a trusted auror has told me that you parent's death was an initiation of some sort."

"You are not to blame for what happened, Lily. They may have targeted you family because of your talent, but you are in no way to blame. If you allow them to make you feel responsible, then they have completed their job. They want to spread fear, prejudice, and destruction. A war is coming, and we all must pick out side," Tobias said firmly.

"Yes. We are preparing to fight. When you leave Hogwarts, you too will be asked to fight, you must choose between Light and Darkness." Dumbledore continued, "For now you must stick together with your loved ones and cherish your last year, but it will not last forever. Do you understand this?"

A mixture of yeses came from the teens. Lily was still trying to process this. Remus and Sirius had already heard of Voldemort's plan from James, who was told by his parents.

"He will not only persecute muggles and muggle borns, like Lily, but all kinds of what they call "half-breeds"; werewolves, giants, centaurs, anything that is not "completely human". They will also persecute those who stand in their way, even purebloods like you parents James." Dumbledore continued.

Lily squeezed James' hand, and James squeezed back.

"Dark times await us. But one can find light even in the darkest of times. Now Lily I'm sure you have questions?"

"Yes, sir. Where are my parents' remains?" another hand squeezed.

"Unfortunately, you sister decided best to have you parents' funeral as soon as possible; as per their will. They were buried in the cemetery in your town. It was a small event; just close friends and neighbors. As I understand they had no other family members."

Lily was shocked. How could Petunia do this? How could she not have allowed her to say goodbye to her parents. In that moment, Lily hated her sister for the first time.

"Your sister has written you a letter. She has also brought some of the your belongings that were not destroyed in the fire," Elizabeth said, with a look of tenderness in her eyes. "You may read it and go through your things when we are done here."

"Did she even care if I was okay? Did she ask to see me?" Lily asked on the verge of tears.

"She sent your thins with Dumbledore. She has not been by to see you, **YET**" Elizabeth emphasized.

James, Sirius, and Remus took this all in with a grain of salt. How could someone treat their own sister like this? If Petunia wasn't a woman, they would have something to say about this, but they were raised better than that.

"Lily, we know this is a lot to take in right now. We wanted to ask you something," Tobias said as he reached out for his wife's hand. "We would like it, if you stayed here with us. We have plenty of room, and we feel like the least we could do is give you a place to be safe."

"I have no where else to go or anyone to go to? Professor Dumbledore, Will Petunia be safe?"

"I have people watching her and her fiancé. You have nothing to worry about. I must take leave now, I have some business to attend with the Minister of Magic."

"Thank you, professor Dumbledore for everything," Lily said.

"Albus, we will walk you out," Tobias said. Before turning to leave, Elizabeth handed Lily an envelope.

"This is from you sister."

With that the three Marauders and Lily were left alone in the library.

"That was a lot," Lily said, breaking the silence.

"Lils, mum had Effie move the things your sister sent to your room, Just in case you wanted to look through that now". Sirius said.

"Okay, I guess I should do that now then. How to I get back to my room again, James?"

"I'll walk you."

Once Lily was back in her room, she realized this was the first time she was actually alone. She didn't like the emptiness. She was tempted to call James back into the room, but she knew she had to do this on her own. She nervously opened the letter.

**Dear Lily,**

** I want you to know I blame you for this. If you weren't such a freak, mum and dad would be alive. Your headmaster has explained a lot to me, but I still don't understand all of it. What I do understand is that I blame you. I am marrying Vernon soon. We want a normal, simple life. I don't even want you to contact me again. **

** Mum and dad's funeral was just what they wanted. In their will they left us the house, but because of you that too is gone. I'm selling the land. The money will pay for the funeral costs and some loans they had taken out to help pay for your school. Vernon managed to save most of your things; you didn't have much since you really didn't live there. Vernon knows the truth about you. I also sent you some pictures of them that weren't destroyed. More importantly I sent you mum's wedding dress. She wanted you to have it; she never offered it to me. **

** Have a goof life, Lily. **

**Your, no longer sister,**

** Petunia**

Lily hadn't noticed the tears falling onto the letter. She decided to go through the things in her trunk.

"How ironic that all my school things are intact." Lily thought. Amongst the belongings sent to her was her favorite studded animal, a pink bunny, given to her buy her father on the day of her birth. She saw some of her muggle clothes, the small album Petunia sent, and her mother's wedding dress.

Then it hit her. Petunia still cared for her. The album and the dress were proof of that. She could have kept everything to herself, but she had decided to share these things with her.

There was a soft knock in the door.

"Lily, are you alright in there?" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"You can come in James. I'm okay." Lily replied.

James came in and found Lily sitting amongst her belongings.

"Is this all that was salvaged?"

"I think so. You can ask you know?"

"Am I that obvious? What did she say?"

"She came around James. Here read it."

James had a confused look on his face as he read the letter. I don't get it. She said she never wanted to hear from you again. How is that coming around?"

"She could have kept the dress. She wanted to me to have it. I heard mum nag her about using it, and she had agreed. Now she gave it to me."

"Ohhh, so what now?"

"Now we move forward. I still ache at the thought of them not being here. And I have many more crying spells and breakdowns to get through. But I have to start moving forward. Mum had no tolerance for moping. Her family disowned her for marrying dad. They struggled at first. Before Hogwarts we were poor. That's when I met Snape. Then half way through my second year, dad got a better job. We were able to buy a better house. We had what we needed. Mum had gone from diamonds to no nothing. She didn't tolerate moping." Lily said.

"I'll be here to help you along the way" James said sincerely.

Lily got up and took the letter from James. She went to the open window and began to tear the letter into pieces. She threw them out the window and watched as the wind carried them away.

Her sister was gone from her life too.

She had gone in the wind.

That night Lily cried herself to sleep. She cried for her mother, father, and sister. Her family was gone. Her home was gone. Now she was an orphan living in the Potter Mansion.

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a REVIEW! Any comments, concerns, anything! :]**

**As a heads up the next chapter is going to be short!. I'm already working on chapter 8, which is looking to be long like this one! **

**I hope you guys like it so far!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL J.K. ROWLING.**


End file.
